saoaiifandomcom-20200214-history
Developer Blog
Hello this is a Developers Blog, if you have admin on my Wikia, do not edit this page. BookOfLight and blockof are the only Developers of SAOAII Alfheim Online. If an admin is found editing this page, you'll get Perm ban from all B-b Studio games and Banned from Dolby SAOA Community Chat. 05 March 2015 We are glad we released early. We have done more updates that we would have thought due to inspiration of massive players Updates: *New Death Animation (EFFECTS) *NPC Death Animation *Pooka Magic has been ADDED! *Leprechaun Territory has been added ... somewhat, their are no castle walls yet *Cooking added *Fixed Leveling and Level Caps *Flight Animations enhanced *Magic HuD effects added *PVP + Fake Health added [ NOT INCLUDED DUE TO VOTING ] *Patch glitches such as Death Animations, Mining Stuck Glitch +Debugged Axe, Fishing Stuck Glitch, Kingdom Server Death Glitch, Player HUD update to name, Player Health Bar debugged, Flight Glitch, ReAnimated NPC's (failed to render when we published it to kingdom Server), I think I fixed IMP magic (*Not Sure* This might be caused by Laggy Connections). *We are still working on Crafting + Theory of crafting 03-04 March 2015 Check out this new page Click Here, more will be posted here later today! Before you start playing. I just want to notify you on controls and how to play the game: 'Using your Keyboard' M''': It is the Main Gui HUD, explore this carefully you use this for everything. ' : '*IMPORTANT* You teleport through the universe using the "M" main gui. Click your Last icon and hit the Server you wish to teleport into! '''Q: You use this to equip your Sword, Staff, and Bow. R T F G: You use this to equip a new Skill (ex. New Magic, Flight, Sword Skill, Magic Potion, Health Potion) Currently unavaible to equip any as of Yet. Race Magic is set to default Key "R" SpaceBar 2x: Use this to fly Right Click: This is to perry opponents in sword fighting, it is removed as of Version 3 Pre-Alpha Test, it will be re-added, it might be automatic. ALSO QUICK NOTE: YRD: 0 is "Yrd (ユルド, Yurudo?) is the form of currency in ALfheim Online. The currency is transferable from Sword Art Online without corruption of data. However, it cannot be transferred to other VRMMO games. The highest value denomination is mithril coin, each representing 100,000 Yrd." - info from Official ALFHEIM ONLINE WIKIA I get bored of killing MoB's or farming 24/7 just to reach to the next level from personal experience from a lot of RPG games. We added the theory of Skill Level to SAOA but was already to late to complete it. In ALFheim Online, we'll be changing that up quiet a bit! Instead of just attacking MoB's to level. You can Skill Level (ex. Mining) which levels not only your skill but your entire level, You can PK level (ex. on PK Server) you will get Double Exp for Pk leveling. We want to implement the Higher Level you are stronger you are, but with exceptions, such as You can only attack players around your level like 50 Levels below you, 50 Levels above you. The Max Level in this game will be 1000 including individual Skill Leveling (we may change it higher). (MOST OF THIS IS IMPLEMENTED IN PRE-BETA as of yet). Updates that were added since 08 March: *Death Animations (Straight of the ALFheim Online gameplay) *Undine Magic Reupgraded and Updated, New power + Animations *Filtering Enable massive debug lag test *Player Gui Hud Reupgraded and Updated *Menu Gui Reupgraded and Updated *Mining added (Animated) *Fishing added (Animated) *Filtering Enable Level added *Coordinate Frame flight updated (Flight Animations while looking downward) *Centaurs added (Animated like NSOA's realistic bodys.) *B-b Studio 2600 animated Gui Frames start up. (This is too beautiful) You can watch the recent Dev Vlog here: 08 March 2015 FAQ: '''IS THIS GAME SKILL BASED? '''ANS: YES, THIS GAME IS SKILL BASED. This Blog will be about everything that has been added since the last time the test server got updated. I would like to start with... THE ENTIRE GAME has gone under this long process called Filtering Enable. Filtering Enable is something to stop exploiters. "The" using Filtering Enable made us recode the entire SAOAII and it takes twice as longer to code. The creators of Apoc Rising took 6 months remaking their game with Filtering Enable, it took us 3 week. We are glad we started early. Too read more on Filtering Enable click here. The''' BEST part of Filtering Enable, you won't even notice a change in game while you are in the game. Now into the interesting things... things people actually like to hear about. All '''9 RACES are currently in ALFheim Online! Magics are completely completed, Leprechaun/Cait Sith your magic is completed but won't be added in on this release, sorry ran out of time to make things. Each race has an elemental magic added to their race, as mentioned before... seen on Youtube sneak peaks, which completed differentiate everyones classes/roles in game. Links to all Magic previews you haven't yet seen them *Salamander *Undine *Sylph *Spriggan *Gnome *Imp *Leprechaun and Cait Sith aren't yet in game *Pooka: Instrumental... Flute, Piano, Guitar... might mix all these instruments and make it something epic (NOT DONE WITH THIS MAGIC) *ALF: Most you are wondering about this race, in ALfheim Online, the anime, the race did not exist. It gave unlimited flight or godly wings. We are changing the ALF race into a Race of Noblity. People that are on a "good list" to SAOA community group will have a chance of becoming an ALF. Having all 9 Races in game changed a lot of for us. We had to think about how are we organizing a community into a Monarchy system. We don't want permenant kings/queens, we want people to have the ability to achieve Kings and Queens... rather than use choosing them... this may not work out... still trying to think of some kind of theory to make this happen. If you have any idea of how you would like Kings & Queens to be chosen. Post below. Most of you are wondering about STATS or LEVELING, ROBLOX Data Stores can only save 64 Kibibytes... not a whole lot of things can be saved so we are breaking this down. We've changed previous ideas on the game, making changes will be happening a lot due to our Test Server Alpha Testers. Theory for now to force saving to save properly, we are going to be 3 Universed places on ALFheim Online. *'Main Server' [ Yggdrasil (World Tree) ] - 30 Players (Mainly used for Races to meet and Trade) *'Race Server' [ All 9 Races will be in one gaint server/place] - 20 Players (Mainly use to make money and level) *'PK / Boss Raid Server' [ PVP, Item Risk, Money Risk ... Server ] - 35 Players (Mainly use to make money PKING, getting Boss Swords) We are trying to organize the servers so we data can transfer in the safest way as possible. We want to confirmed our Data Transfer by forcing Data Stores to memorize every event recurring of a players actions in perturbation. You'll recognize this when you see an auto save text at the bottom right.. or left... of your screen. Main Gui HUD remake (It isn't completed. The functions are done are ready to go although... ignore the timmy, timmy time got to me): First Person gameplay + Flight''' (The Flight maybe glitchy when we first published it, we are trying out several features of minipulating ROBLOX Phyics with Cameras)''': 01 March 2015 Youtube video was posted.. instead of a blog: Click Here Developer Blog 31 December - 16 Feburary Click Here